TRANSFORMERS: Time of the Twins
by Sabertooths lil Kitten
Summary: The beginnings of the twin Princesses of the Matrix Shanna and Sharra. This story begins with their birth an goes into their first exprences upon earth an their part in the great war.. g1-beast wars
1. Chapter 1: Life

**TRANSFORMERS**

**_Time of the Twins_**

**Writers Comments:**

**This story is based off my main Transformers RPG. All characters aside from those created by me are property of their orrginal creators etc.**

**I do NOT own the Transformers, I just enjoy watching it, reading it, an role playing it.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Life_**

**"War is hell; it doesn't matter who's side your on. All that matters is who wins and who looses. I supose thats why I did what I felt I had to do. I only hope that they can one day forgive me for throwing their lives in amidst a war that they should have never had to of had a part in." The old woman would speak softly, slightly leaning forward to better gaze at the holo's that flickered on an showed random bits of imagery from the war that had raged for what seemed like eternity between the Autobots and the Decepticons, however after a moment the images stopped on a pair of twin girls locked in the midist of battle... **

**After a moment, she began to speak once more.**

**Cybertron was not a place where one would have expected to have found organic life when the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons began, but then again no one expected to find the last remiant of a long thought extinct race hiding amongst the machines either. Tarrot considered herself a neutral party when asked who's side she was on, she cared neither to be called one or . She was not a large woman, in fact she only stood around five foot an perhaps one hundred and twenty five pounds, but like many of her race she poessed special gifts. Gifts which made her race desirable and unique to many of the would be rulers of the universe had hunted her kind to extinction. Time was growing short for her, an she could feel the internal changes that told her that soon new life would come to this world.**

**The Quintessons had been gone for some time now, driven away by their own creations. Tarrot moved across the bridge that lead between the dual laboratories, one hand resting on her abdomen, though it seemed that the original masters where not what the Decepticons and the Autobots needed to fear, but rather they needed to fear each other; only because they would be their own destruction. Pausing half way across the bridge she would turn an gaze out over the city for a moment. Below life continued as normal, it seemed almost peaceful. A sharp pain drew her attention back to herself, time was running out. Turning she would hasten her pace an make her way into the secondary lab an glance around for a moment before moving to a empty computer terminal. Taking in a deep breath, her body altered, shifting in size an density until she herself resembled one of the robots which not inhabited this world freely. Her hands would slide across the keys, entering her password an she would enter a message, coding it she would send it out.. Now all she had to do was wait. Turning she would walk over to an empty exam table an take a seat on it before shifting back down her hand again going to her abdomen, she could feel movement beneath her own skin. She hoped only that they would hurray...**

**It didn't take long however before the first of the transformers she had messaged would arrive, accompanied by a slender humanoid figure wearing a stabilizer suit, which hid his features. Unlike her, he could not survive without some sort of atmosphere, and at this point an time, Cybertron was just not stable enough to support organic life on its own. Optimus Prime watched her for a moment before he spoke "I received your message Tarrot an came as soon as I could, are you alright?" She offered him a smile of reassurance as Doc moved to examine her an prepare her for what was to come. "Yes I'm fine, or least I will be.. Its almost time. Has.." she clenched her jaw, her words cut off before her question could be asked. Prime frowned and moved to her side to be near his friend in this great time of need.**

**Time seemed to creep buy, and Prime found himself deep in worry for his friend, however a more imminent threat would soon arrive, as one of his beloved autobots whom had been on guard outside the doors, found himself flung threw them an landed in a heap against the far wall. All optic sensors shifted toward the open doorway, as Megatron stepped forward, his optics flashed slightly a sadistic smirk touching his sculpted mouth plates. " Well well if it isn't Optimus Prime" his deep vocalizations where a bit scratchy from past damage that had been irreparable without fully replacing his vocalizer. The older transformer would walk forward toward the gathered group, an Prime would step forward, before he could say anything Tarrots cry halted him, "Let him be Argh! I.. I asked him here..." Prime frowned, but would step back from Megatrons path. Megatron smirked an considered commenting on how a fleash creature could make such orders, but for the moment he held his vocalizer an moved to the opposite side of the creature.**

**It was as though the life she was to bring forth had senced when Megatron had entered, with both he an Prime present her labor started in full, an less then a parsec she had given birth to a pair of twin girls. Prime seemed almost in awe at such an event, fascinated by the new tiny lives, while Megatron stood back, observing with a slight scowl. Doc cleaned up both girls and frowned as he wraped them in dual soft cloths an handed them to their mother. "I asked you both here.. for a reason. One I hope you will both consider.. Despite it all I can not, nor will I ask that because of this day your war end. It would be foolish." Shifting her weight slightly she would sit up, Doc would move around an lift the back of the table to help suport her. "Instead, I asked you here because they will need you." **

**Megatron frowned "They?". His optics gained a slight thoughtful look to them that onlys erved to deepen their red hued color. " Yes Megatron, they, as in my daughters whom I just brought into this world."  
Prime inclined his head a bit " Tarrot I don't understand?" She sighed a bit, "My daughters will fulfill their destiny's with the two of you... Each bare.." Megatron snorted " If you think for a moment that I am going to take care of a pathetic flesh creat.." He was cut off when his optics settled on something on one of the infants shoulders. A slight darkened mark that resembled the one on his chest plate. "Wha..." Tarrot gazed down at her daughters, an carefully moved the swaddling blankets so that both could see. On the left shoulder close to the collarbone, both infant girls seemed to bare a faint mark, one resembled the autobots, the other, the decepticons. "Shanna.. She shall go with you Prime... Sharra, she shall go with you Megatron..." She would carefully hand off the tiny bundels to the large machines. "Raise them so that they know love, loyalty, and honor. And when the time is right, they will be the key to end this war once and for all." She would lay back an take in a slow shuddering breath. " I can not take care of them myself, My time, is up an soon I will join my people." Megatron said nothing only stared down at the tiny pathetic mewling creature which rested in his palm, he could have easily crushed her like a bug, but something stayed his hand. He said nothing, an simply walked out of the room, taking flight the moment he was clear of the doorway to return to his own headquarters in the city state of Tarn.**

**Prime watched Tarrot for a moment, his head tilting slightly. "Are you sure you have done the right thing?" He would ask, more because he doubted himself then her choice. "Yes Prime, I am sure. Leave me now... Please take care of her.." Prime would nod an turn leaving the room with the infant carefuly cradeled in his hand.**

**Doc would glance to Tarrot for a moment " we need to get going now" she would say weakly an carefully rise. He would nod, an help her to leave the lab..**

**"That was the last day I held my daughters, but not the last day that I would see them. It has taken great pains for me to stay from their lives and not interfere.. but those chapters in their life's story will come soon enough..." The old woman would smile a bit an lean back in her chair, the hologram flickering before her of the twin girls she spoke of.**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Fathers and Daughters

**TRANSFORMERS**

_**Time of the Twins**_

**Writers Comments:**

This story is based off my main Transformers RPG. All characters aside from those created by me are property of their orginal creators etc.

I do NOT own the Transformers, I just enjoy watching it, reading it, an role playing it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Of Fathers and Warriors**

A few stellar cycles had passed since the day that Tarrot had given the twins away to their respective sides. The war of course had continued to rage, giving with it its lessons of pain, loss, and destruction. The State-City of Tarn was no exception from this. Now being controlled by the Decepticons it was perhaps the safest place however for the Young Princess of the Matrix called Sharra. For what she lacked in size, the child had made up for in spirit, an enthusiasm showing a courage, an eagerness to please her father an those she considered close family around her. The Cybertronian War Academy had been awkward for her, but she had excelled and found support and encouragement in the form of her fathers Seekers. Soundwave, and Shockwave as well helped in teaching her, and encouraging her to continue her education even when things seemed impossible, though shockwave secretly doubted the young girls ability to one day full fill her supposed prophecy.

Of course Megatron demanded nothing but perfection from her, though even at times when she was seemingly not so, she got away with more then perhaps should have been acceptable.

It was late one evening, an the triple moons of cybertron filled the night sky with their warm glow. Sharra giggled a little as Ravage shoved his nose against her chest an pushed her over. "Ravage!" she laughed as he playfully mauled her, "Dad is not gonna be happy if I don't get this finished." She laughed but made no attempt to finish the project she had been working on, instead she continued to play an wrestle with the large feline like mech. A faint red glow showed from the doorway as StarScream entered flanked by Thundercracker and Skywarp. The trio paused as their audio censors picked up the sound of the girls laughter an they would glance in her direction. Thundercracker smirked a bit partially inclining his head. He had a soft spot for the girl. Something about her just completed him. He belived true the story about what she would one day accomplish though at times he wondered as well just how much curruption she would endure before that time, and would she be able to do what was needed when the time came?

StarScream half glanced at his leutinat an snorted turning an walking away purposefuly. Skywarp chuckeld an nudged Thundercracker slightly, who seemed to be taken from his thoughts by the movement glanced to his friend " I'll catch up." With a shrug skywarp left him. Ravage would pause in his mauling to look up an give a slight snarling growl, as Thundercracker aparoached him an his charge.

Sharra would look up, partialy upside down as she had been laying on her back an offered a slight smile to the larger seeker, her blond hair a mess around her young face. " Hey Thundercracker." She would greet him an sit up slowly to watch as screamer an skywarp moved off. Shifting her weight so she could face him without actually having to rise. "Hey ya Sharra." "His optics would brighten slightly as he said her name. Like many of the others he had been there an practically played part in raising her; though he knew Megatron wouldn't admit it, he was more conserned about the girls well being then he pretended. Thundercracker would take a seat an smirk a bit, "Home work still?" She would roll her eyes an nod, "yea its boring, same stuff over an over.."

Thundercracker chuckeled a bit. "Ya know, you'll never realy be a Decepticon unless you can fly." She smirked a bit an would stand an get this slight cocky grin on her face that mimicked starscreams " then I guess I had beter learn huh?" She would turn, an make a dash, leeping off the edge of the balcony an droping out of sight. Thundercracker smirked, an was up less then a nanoclick behind her, a soft metalic sound reached her ears, before she felt herself cought against Thundercrackers right wing strut. She laughed an crouched planting one hand flat aganst the slanted surface a slight spark rippeld form her hand to his wing, and as though someone had switched on a magent she held fast as he shot threw the night air aboard the cybertronian jet.

Above Megatron watched with a disapproving glare for a moment, but said nothing as he listened to Shockwave's report. After a moment of silence Megatron glanced toward Shockwave, whom was watching him almost curiously for a moment. " Megatron.. is everything alright?" Megatrons optics flashed darkly." Of course Shockwave. Continue.."

Sharra and Thundercracker flew for what seemed like an hour or more before she would leep up off his wing, as he transformed an caught her small body in the palm of his hand with a bit of a smirk. Straightening Sharra stared out over the devastation that had been left behind from a battle a few solar cycles prior between decepticon forces an the autobots. She frowned a bit. "Peace threw tyranny..." She murmured softly an bit her bottom lip. " Is this really what this war is coming to Thundercracker?" He said nothing for a moment before he nodded " Yea seems so. You'll change it one day kid."

She sighed a bit an crossed her arms over her chest. A voice from behind them caused Sharra to jump slightly. " It is a necessity for Cybertron own good." Megatron's voice interrupted the pairs thoughts. " Is it father?" She bit her bottom lip a moment as she turned soft blue eyes upon her father for a moment. Reaching out he took her from Thundercrackers hand an cast a glare at the blue seeker. "Leave us." Thundercracker paused then noded n would turn taking flight an leaving them to speak his thrusters leaving behind the roaring echo for which he was named, his turbines booming like thunder.

"You doubt our cause Sharra?" Megatron would watch her a moment carefully. " No Father, never.. I just.."  
"Just what Sharra?" His tone changed now that they were alone, softening just slightly though it retained the hardened edge an scratchy familiar notes caused by his vocalizer as he gazed down at the young girl. "I just wonder if this realy is whats best? I mean destroying one another depleting the planets resources in this war, it seems just useless." Megatron would chuckle an move over to a pile of duracrete an alloy an took a seat. "Sacrifice is a necessary evil Sharra." he carefully brushed a strand of her hair back with one finger watching her face an eyes. " A few must perish so that the strong can survive an the planet can be reborn. one day it will all make seance to you." She would nod listening to his words an glanced back out at the distruction."One day Sharra you will understand, one day you will be the leader of the decepticons and it will be you whom will have the balance of the world in your hands. Trust in my words Sharra" She would nod an would move an jump leeping up so she landed on his right shoulder strut an placed a light kiss on his cheek.

****** A Few Steller Cycle's Later******

Sharra stood at the edge of a balcony at the Decepticon HQ, Her blue eyes studied the flickering lights beyond of the city state she called home thoughtfully. Behind her, the crimson watchful optics of Soundwave illuminated the shadows. He thought of the young princess much like a daughter himself, an needed no instruction to know when her mind was weighed heavily with her own thoughts. Silently he would join her, placing a large hand on the shoulder of the small girl. Though none truly understood how, Soundwaves telepathic abilities had always kept him close to the young female. He said nothing, he didn't need to. His very presence was peaceful and reassuring. She would turn her head just slightly an glance back at him. "How much longer do you think this will last Soundwave?"

Soundwave's optics flashed faintly for a moment before he replied, "Until one side or the other decides to end it." His vocalizer hummed faintly when he spoke accenting each word almost warmly. "Father told me he plans for me to one day take the leadership of the Decepticons.." She allowed her words to trail off an glanced back out at the flickering lights, she didn't need to say more, he could read the slight doubt she had in her voice. "And one day, you will. Until then Megatron will pave the way for you." She would frown a bit "are you so sure?" Soundwave gave the barest nod " Affirmative." "Then I suppose all I can do is prepare. Thank you soundwave.." She would smile an glance up at him for a moment, before moving away "I have work to finish then I think I will turn in.. Goodnight." Soundwave would watch her as she left the room then gave a slight shake of his head, his mouth curving into a smile beneath his face plate..

Rather then returning to her room, Sharra moved passed it, an would carefully work her way out of the Decepticon base, though she spotted what she was seeking just outside the gates. Her fathers finest seekers. Carefully she would creep along the shadows as she moved past them careful not to be seen by any unwanted optics.

Skywarp grinned a bit mischievously, as he noticed someone moving near by an elbowed Thundercracker in the side. The blue seeker would glare at his friend a moment "What in the name of Primus was that for?" Skywarp grinned a bit, "Oh no reason, just thought someone should get to bowin down" He would chuckle an nod in the direction the princess had gone. "Seems the Princess is restless." Thundercracker would incline his head a bit in that direction his red optics catching a fleeting glimpse of blond in the shadows as she slipped around the corner. Thundercracker would incline his head glance at Skywarp an then move off after her. Skywarp shook his head, Screamer was gonna have a fit.

As he rounded the corner Thundercracker found himself nearly colliding with a young femme bot. Her red optics made it obvious as to who's side she was on, but something seemed a bit diffrent about her. The femme's optics lit up brightly for a moment in surprise before she stepped back. Thundercracker would smirk, as his gaze swept over her for a moment before returning to her face. " Sorry, I should watch where I am going." She would reply, he chuckled an would tilt his head " Perhaps.. did you see someone come this way?" She would nod, "Indeed. The princess. If your trying to follow her, I can lead you to where shes going." Thundercracker would nod slightly an smirk "Sure.." "Well keep up then" She would call before she lept up, her antigrav unit kicking in as she took flight, Thundercracker would follow closely behind.

After a short distance she would land once she was sure that they would not be interputed an turning she faced him as he landed " Well where is she?" he drawled his optics flahsing abit as a sly grin crossed his face. " your looking at her." She would chuckel softly as she replied to him, an he would just keep that smirk, she couldn't help it once she realized that he was looking her over that a slight hue changed to the metal finish of her face plates as she blushed. "That's not very appropriate TC.." He would laugh, " neither is a princess sneaking out an enticing one of her fathers warriors after her." She would laugh an glance away from him "I supose you have a point."

Meanwhile somewhere else on planet Shanna sighed softly as she stared out at the night, she sat legs folded, with a sketch pad resting in her lap. On it she had sketched what she remembered at one time the planet looked like. She taped the cyberpen against the canvas thoughtfully before finally adding one last big of shading under a building bbefore siting it down an watching the occasional bit of traffic that zipped by. even threw the way, she found this planet intriguing, it was home. She smiled a bit as she felt a cool hard form lay down behind her, as shetan, her mech stallion settled down behind her, carefully she would lean back resting against his side. A groon or so passed bbefore the door hissed open to her room, an quietly Optimus Prime made his way within. His blue optics flashed slightly before they settled on the pair sitting out on the balcony, The mech stallion laying down behind his daughter with her propped against his side, looking a sleep. A slight smirk would cross his lips as his faceplate withdrew an he would move to them.

The Mech stallions head would lift an his ears twitched with a bit of alertness bbefore he noticed prime an flared his vents slightly bbefore relaxing again. Prime would smile, an give the creature a gentle pat, bbefore gently an carefully as he could lifting Shanna, an carrying her to her berth, an gently laying her down an covering her with a soft handwoven blanket that had belonged to Tarrot. As he started to leave her, Shanna would open her eyes an watch him "father?"

Prime paused an turned back to her "Yes little one?"  
"Will Cyberton ever recover?"

The question would catch him momentarily off guard. His optics would darken slightly in thought to the question bbefore he would answer carefully seating himself on the edge of the berth an looking down to her. "One day, yes, but not until all are one again an this war is over Shanna." She would nod slightly an slowly sit up. "Do you think it will be any time soon?" Prime would sigh an glance toward the large open doors that lead out onto balcony where she had previously been. "Honestly Shanna, I hope so. Now get some rest, we have work to do first thing." She would nod an lay back as he would leave her, her eyes focusing on the darkened ceiling, bbefore finally sleep took her, her fathers words echoing the back of her mind.. "Till All Are One..."


End file.
